Night and Moon
by RainingDesert
Summary: The night was supposed to be perfect. Princess Luna chosen Twilight to host the Moon Festival for her. It was gonna be her first in a thousand years. Everything was going according to plan, till he came and took something from Twilight that couldn't be replaced. How will Twilight deal with something like that. After all, she's only a book worm.


It wasn't really my fault. Right. I mean, I did cast the spell. I did open the book, find the Page and cast the stupid spell. Which was, and still is, my greatest regret. I'm not a bad pony, really I'm not. But stupid me made a bad choice that I'm gonna have to live with for the rest of my life. The Moon Festival was in only two weeks and it was going to be hosted in Ponyville this year. The Festival only happens every seven years, so ponies are always happy when it comes around. So I was making my way to Ponyville like I said before, when I found a book. It had a strange cover and the title read _"Book of spells for the hated one."__ I looked through the table of contents and found __Muiltricks_. The first ponies that came to mind were Twilight and her friends. That stupid mare ruined my career along with my dignity. I'm now known as the third pony freak and she's known as Equestrea's hero along with her friends. At the moment it felt great, I felt like I had power over their lives. So I spoke the words and thought the though. The book stated to burst out with all different colors, colors I couldn't forget, the colors of Twilight and her friends. They turned into balls of light and started to circle around me. They then flew towards Ponyville and I already knew where they were headed. I turned my head and started to focus on getting to Ponyville, when I pasted by a tree with a note on it. Guilt started to hunt me and I realized what I've done. I wish I could rewrite the past. I'm sorry Twilight.

Chapter 1

The night was perfect. The moon and the stars would be out in a couple of hours and the festival was almost ready. The fireworks were just set up, the rides were ready two days ago along with the shops, snacks and games. The only thing missing was the host for the moon show. A host was the first thing on Twilight's long and complicated list, but Twilight was way to focused on the other tasks at hoof that she didn't pay much attention to it.

"Twilight dear. You really must get ready. I know you want everything to be perfect, but look at yourself. Your a complete mess."

Rairty was right. Twilight's been working hard all day, that she did really have time to get herself ready. Twilight started to make her way towards the trailer were most ponies were getting ready in. She opened the door to see ponies all over the room in costumes and dresses. "Good. Your here. Put this on." Rairty handed Twilight. A dark blue and purple dress with bows and ribbons at the sides and ends. She then turned around and walked towards a stallion who needed help with his costume.

Twilight looked through a mirror as she was trying on her dress and using her magic to fix her hair. Rainbow Dash came busting in the trailer laughing. "Hey twi, you will not believe who I got to host the Moon show." Twilight looked shocked. She was so grateful to have friends like her own, but she knew Rainbow to well and was scared that she might just be telling a lie. But she shouldn't think like that. Rainbow was one of her best friends and wouldn't be caught died telling a lie, such as that, to Twilight. "come on. I'll show you if you don't believe me." She turned towards the door. Twilight followed her. When Twilight got outside she was surprised to see Trixie sanding there to greet her. "Hello Twilight. Uh, Trixie herd about a opening spot for the moon show, and she thought she could stop by." Twilight gave her a disgusted look and turned away. "Sorry there isn't a spot for ungrateful, full of herself, selfish ponies, like you, in the moon show. Now I'm going to say this the nicest I can, GET LOST!" Trixie looked as if she was going to cry but was trying to hold it in. Twilight didn't feel one bit of regret for saying that to her. "Come on Twilight. Give her a chance, I mean, you really need a host, and here she is. Don't turn her down." Twilight Looked at Rainbow. "okay. But only cause we have no other pony to do it. Here's your lines. You better memorize Them before tonight." Trixie all most jumped for joy after hearing that. Before she turned to leave she gave Twilight and Rainbow a quick hug and ran off. "Thanks Rainbow." Twilight made her way back inside the trailer, leaving Rainbow alone.

}-{

Two hours pasted since the moon festival started. Princess Luna just arrived and had the biggest smile on her face when she first spotted Twilight. She nearly hugged her to death. Luna was more then thankful for what Twilight done, and the rest of Ponyville seemed happy to. Ponies of all ages were having the time of there lives.

Twilight's been working super hard since the whole thing started. Everything **had** to be perfect. No mistakes what so ever. Twilight was so caught up in her work that she barely had any time with her friends. The only pony she was really talking to was Princess Luna, and that was only to ask her if she needed anything. Her friends would try here and there to spend a little time with her and try to get her off work, but it was a hopeless case.

An hour pasted and the fireworks were starting soon. Twilight was making sure the ponies in charge of the whole thing were ready and set, when Rainbow approached her. "Hey Twi. I was wondering if you, I don't know, wanna go on a ride together?" Twilight was way to busy trying to make the night magical, and she just couldn't stop to take a break even if it means breaking her friends heart. "I would love to but I can't. The fireworks are starting soon and I have to make sure the whole thing goes according to plan. I'm really sorry Rainbow." Rainbow Dash looked crushed, but was able to fake a smile. "That's okay. We all know how busy you are." Twilight smiled back."Thanks for understanding." Rainbow turned away. "Uh so, I guess i'll see you later then." Twilight felt bad but had to focus on the fireworks. "Bye Dash." Rainbow turned and walked away. Twilight told her self to not forget to do something really special for her friends when the Moon festival was over.

}-{

The fireworks started. Twilight decided to take a break and watch them. She was on top of a hill and all her friends were laughing and joking below her. After she turned Rainbow down she felt really guilty and didn't wanna seem like she did it on purpose, so she decided to watch it alone. The first firework hit the sky and exploded into different colors. First Red then pink then purple then blue then green then yellow and orange. It was so beautiful. When the second firework hit the sky, Twilight noticed a figure sitting beside her. At first she though it might be Princess Luna, but then she realized that the figure had more of a stallion shape. Now Twilight got really curious and started to say something. "uh, can I help you with something?" The figure then laughed and automatically Twilight knew who the figure was.

"Shinning Armor? Is that you?" He then hugged Twilight for what seemed like hours."You got it Twily." Twilight was always happy to see her brother. The last time she could recall her seeing him face to face was at the wedding. "What are you doing here. Are you alone?" He chuckled before answering her questions. "Well I came to see my little sisters creation and yes i'm alone. You did an amazing job with the place. Your a real pro." Twilight blushed at the comment and giggled. "Thanks big bro. It feels great to hear that from you." Shinning focused his attention on the fireworks before turning back to face Twilight again. "You look really beautiful." Twilight's face turned dark red. Shinning leaned close to Twilight's ear and whispered, _"I mean you look really Beautiful. Almost sexy."_ Twilight all most jumped at the word. _"I love you Twilight. Not like a brother but a lover." _Twilight really didn't like or get the joke Shinning was trying to play on her "that's not funny Shinning." He smirked _"I'm not joking." _He then turned towards her lips and kissed her. Twilight couldn't believe this was happening. First he's her brother and second he's married. Twilight pulled away from the kiss. "Shinning stop it. Your married." Twilight looked away. "Don't you love your wife." "Just cause I married her doesn't mean I love her. For all we know, I could of married her for the fame and the fact that i'll become prince." Twilight was near crying. "Don't say that. please." "I love you Twilight. If you want I could tattoo it on my flank for Celestia sake." Twilight was near her breaking point." But you can't do that to Cadance. She loves you." "And I love you Twilight." Tears were now forming in Twilight's eyes. "No. I can't. I don't love you like that." The funny thing is, Shinning was expecting that. "oh uh. I should go." Shining got up and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Twilight didn't know exactly what just happened but she knew she could never face her brother the same way ever again. All the tears that she was holding in were now all over her face. The last firework was the best and had every pony amazed, expect for Twilight.

}-{

The Moon show was going to start in just 10 minutes. Twilight was sticking really close to her friends after what happened at the fireworks. All five of her friends took a seat. Twilight sat next to Rarity who was talking and going on about a very special fashion show in Manehatten. "Hey Twilight. Who's the stallion." Twilight's heart skipped a beat after hearing that. "W-what stallion." All the mares now focused their. Attention on Twilight and the question. "**omg**! You need to tell us all about it." Rairty yelled. The mares now started to pile Twilight with their question. Twilight looked up and noticed Shining starring at her from the cinemas balcony. " Come on Twi. Answer the question." Twilight had to think fast. "There wasn't. Any stallion." The mares all laughed. "You can't. Lie for your life. Now really tell us" Twilight looked up at Shining again. This time he was talking with Princess Luna. Rarity caught. On and looked up. "Fine. If you won't. Tell us, I dare you to tell your brother." "N-no wait. Don't. Do that." Rainbow started to joke."why not. It's. Not like his the stallion that kissed you." Twilight looked away and something slipped from her mouth. "I didn't want to kiss him." All the mares looked shocked. "so it was him, and he forced you to **kiss him!**" Twilight. Had to think fast again. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Everypony was now looking at Rainbow. "No it wasn't him" "who was it then." Rainbow said getting a little more relaxed. The show was starting and Everypony focused all their attention. Back on the stage. Lights exploded everywhere. Trixie then appeared. Mare and gentilcolts, Welcome to THE MOON SHOW!" The crowed went wild. Rainbow forgot what they were talking about and began to clap. Rarity turned to Twilight still hoping for an answer.

"Who was it Twilight?" Twilight Got up, "I gotta go." and walked away. It was to much for her to handle at the moment.


End file.
